Mystery Dungeon- Green Version
by Itazura-Quilava
Summary: Meet Anders, an average Pokemon-turned human. Meet his partner, and soon-to be best friend, Teal, a Dewott with evolution problems. Follow their journey through the world of Mystery Dungeons, battling The Liberation and eventually solving Anders' identity crisis. Rated K for occasional dark themes.


**Alright, this is my redo of my older first chapter. The Human-turned Pokémon isn't going to be mentioned in this chapter, as of this far. **

**Mystery Dungeon- Green Version**

The Discipline Pokémon sprinted through the thick forest surrounding his home, madly tearing through the dead environment. The bare trees and bushes clawed at him, leaving gashes down his body, with sleet falling from the heavens partially freezing him but also driving his adrenaline even higher. Behind him, the angry cries of Pokémon and humans alike rang out, signaling that they had noticed his absence.

He had never been happier. Finally, after so long, he had escaped. No more needles, no more surgery, no more bright lights and sterile rooms. He was free. He was sure that no other Pokémon had ever been this happy. He continued his mad dash, sprinting even harder, pushing himself to the limit.

Eventually, after several miles, he collapsed, exhausted, in the freshly fallen snow, allowing its iciness to overtake him. The snow was only a minor annoyance.. Just another variable... But it was so relaxing. He was so very, very tired.. Gradually, his eyelids fluttered closed, as his instincts urged him to get farther away, to get to shelter.

Get up! Move! This isn't the place to rest! A voice cried in his head. "Ugh, shut up.." he grumbled before realising it was only his conscience talking. Lazily he pulled himself off the ground, wincing slightly as his fur pulled loose from the frozen ground. He shook off the snow and sleet that had accumulated on his body, then, almost drunkenly, continued his trek to nowhere.

The farther away the better! His instincts droned. Dragging himself across the land, muscles now sore from sprinting for so long, he began to notice the beauty around him that he could not see from the facility.

Giant pine trees covered in snow, with curious wild Pokémon staring out at him. Enormous lakes with rivers cutting through mountains. There was so much to see.

* * *

The sleet had stopped, instead being replaced by light snowfall, which was gradually growing heavier. Strong winds were beginning to stir, a blizzard beginning to form.

In the sky high above, rippling lights in the clouds reminded him of the ocean, waves gently rolling over coral, the sound of water hitting land. A slight smile formed on his lips, remembering the days when he explored the beach as a young Oshawott.

In the distance, a strange building, constructed by the humans, sat in the middle of a clearing in the forest. He happily wandered over, walking down the hill he was on and through the thick trees into the clearing, then collapsing face-first on the front step.

* * *

He awoke to voices of humans, muffled by his awakening mind, his eyes clearing of sleep. The voices came into focus first:  
"I think we should keep it! Didn't you see? It was laying in the snow! It has no place to call home!" one voice said, irritated.

"It's a wild Pokémon! It could attack us the moment it wakes up!" Another voice replied.

"Shut up! It's coming to!"

The Dewott sat up, immediately cringing at the sight of yet another hospital room. A concerned young woman with long black hair watched him, curious. Another human, this one a man with a small beard and graying brown hair, seemed more concerned over a computer next to the Pokémon.

"Oh! Thank Arceus! You're alright!" The girl sighed, relieved. "Of course it is! It's heartbeat was completely normal! It's not like it was dead!" The man countered, annoyed.

The Dewott looked around, confused about where it was, but felt as though the people meant no harm. The seemed nice enough. At least, the woman did. "Well, anyway, I'm Dr. Fennel, and over there is my colleague, Dr. Mark." She said.

* * *

Dewott stayed with the two for several weeks, taking a liking to Dr. Fennel immediately. Normally, almost nothing would happen, and he ended up wandering the facility that bustled with people.

A morning about a month after he had come, Dr. Fennel burst into his room, screaming excitedly about a 'major breakthrough'. After he recovered from fright (and stopped a Water Gun attack in mid spurt, upon realising it was only Dr. Fennel), she explained.

"Oooh! I can't believe we did it! We discovered how to harness the Dream Mist!" Dr. Fennel cried excitedly. "Teal, would you like to come with? You'll get to see the making of HISTORY!" Teal nodded, happy he had something to do for the day (Teal had been affectionately nicknamed after a couple of days. He both hated yet liked the name).

Dr. Mark, who had been waiting outside, Dr. Fennel, and Teal began walking through the corridors of the giant building, which seemed to be vacant. "Everyone's in the test room." Dr. Fennel said, noticing how Teal was looking for all the scientists that normally traversed the halls.

Something told Teal that everything was going to change soon..

* * *

The test room was an enormous metal dome in the center of the building, a place Teal had never been. In the middle of the room, in a giant glass cylinder, was a Musharna. An array of computers surrounded the tube, and at the top wires and pipes of varying sizes branched out, either plugging into the walls and delivering Dream Mist somewhere else in the facility or connecting to the floor, where a tube circled the room. Scientists seemed to be everywhere, on computers, adjusting wires, or calculating formulas on whiteboards.

The Musharna looked like it was sleeping, Teal noticed. "Have all machines been calibrated?" Dr. Fennel asked, and another man nodded. "Musharna, are you ready?" A slight nod. "Alright! Let's do this! START!" She cried enthusiastically. A man slammed a cartoonish red button on one of the computers, and the Musharna began breathing deeply. Pink mist began to fill the chamber, spreading into the other tubes. A deep, muffled sound began to resonate throughout the room, and around the facility, meters span faster, lights grew brighter, the lines surged with new energy!

The Musharna's eyes suddenly shot open, and it seemed frightened. The pink mist turned black, and the gentle humming turned into a horrible screeching noise that caused Teal to cover his 'ears' in pain. The Musharna was grimacing, and alarms began to wail. The room erupted into panic, scientists sprinting for the exits, some staying behind to stab commands into the computers in a futile attempt to stop whatever was happening.

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE!" Dr. Fennel ordered, and almost immediately anyone left inside was gone. Teal was still in the room, frightfully looking around, trying to figure out where it was supposed to go. Dr. Fennel came to Teal's side, looking shattered.

A crack formed in the glass, and the black mist began pouring out. The alarms wailed even louder. "I'm sorry Musharna, Teal." Dr. Fennel said, now beginning to cry. Teal placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but at that moment, the final crack formed, and the glass shattered.

Everything went white. The explosion just was_ there_. One second, a confused Teal was kneeling next to the weeping Dr. Fennel, the next second everything was white and soundless. Teal was unable to move his head, or any part of his body. He wasn't even sure he _had_ a body anymore. All that was visible was white.

* * *

****

Yay fillers! I'm throwing this out because I wanted to give a back-story to the secondary character from the games, instead of just meeting them and making a team.

Also, I refuse to acknowledge that there was a different Chapter 1. 

**So, yes. I know, I'm just delaying the chapter where 'they' meet. I still haven't written that yet.. Anyway, please review! Feedback is good, as long as you don't flame it. Virtual paper is highly flammable. **


End file.
